


My Price

by MissGuided12



Series: Aethelflaed Does What She Wants [1]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Aethelrick, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Parody, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGuided12/pseuds/MissGuided12
Summary: Aethelflaed finally gets the sweet Thurgilson brothers threesome she deserves.
Relationships: Aethelflaed Lady of Mercia/Erik Thurgilson, Aethelflaed Lady of Mercia/Sigefrid Thurgilson, Erik Thurgilson & Sigefrid Thurgilson
Series: Aethelflaed Does What She Wants [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103996
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: I would like that: A Sigefrid Collection





	My Price

**Author's Note:**

> This is very, very wrong, and I’m almost sorry! 2020 was a bitch of a year and it’s done some weird things to my brain. But someone had to imagine that infamous Thurgilson threesome the brothers had proposed back in Lunden.

“Flesh. Is my price.” Aethelflead winked at her handsome Viking captor, a mischievous smile stretching across her lips. She was serving him back his own words, on her own terms. Aethelred had been so pissy about the brothers’ offer, but it had sparked many unchristian thoughts in his young wife’s mind. 

Erik Thurgilson was unsure what she meant. “Excuse me?”

“Your brother, Sigefrid,” she said, fighting to keep a straight face.

“What of him?” 

“He’s got strength, a good body, and he's intense! He must be loads of fun...” 

Erik’s face expressed surprise mixed with disappointment. “You wish to lay with my brother...”

Aethelflaed approached him, cat-like, and kissed his cheek. “What I want, dearest lord Erik, is you AND your brother. Together.”

“Aethelflaed?!!”

She laughed. “You’re in need of a wife! Sigefrid is forever in need of a hump. I will leave this place with you, and I will become your wife, my love, on the condition that you two share me. Just for one night!” 

“Share you. With my brother.” It wasn’t a question, more like a surrender.

“I wish to take the fearsome Thurgilson brothers up on the offer they made to the lord Aethelred. Erik, I am giving up my whole life for you! Please let me have this one chance?” 

Aethelflaed pleaded with her most convincing puppy eyes, knowing that Erik could refuse her nothing. Ever since they’d become intimate, he had sworn to always keep her satisfied. But it had proven harder to keep his word than he’d first anticipated.

Sigefrid laughed when Erik approached him with the proposal. “She’s already bored with your tiny cock?” 

Erik felt like setting the record straight. “I’m pretty sure it’s bigger than yours.”

“It’s a legacy term,” Sigefrid shrugged. 

“A what?”

“It’s historically accurate.”

“Because I was a kid.” 

“Exaaaactly!”

Erik rolled his eyes. “So, are you in?”

“Sure!! Just like old times, eh!” He winked. They’d had their fun back in Frankia.

The brothers decided they should do the deed in the large bedroom on the hall’s upper platform, the one Sigefrid had occupied since their arrival in Beamfleot. 

That night, they invited Aethelflaed to dine with them in the large hall, which caught the interest of many of the warriors. At first, Aethelflaed felt intimidated by all the ruckus and unwanted attention, but sweet Erik brought her a large mug of ale, filled to the brim with strong stuff. After a few sips, her cheeks were flush, her belly felt warm, and she found herself giddy with excitement.

She sat at the central table between Sigefrid and Erik, neither of them touching her per se, although Erik sat so close that she could feel the energy of his body radiating against hers, like a sweet tingle. She felt charged. 

Sigefrid kept a more respectful distance. He seemed almost… charming? He kept bringing her attention to different points across the room, whispering the wildest bits of gossip too loudly into her ear, and quite possibly making it up. 

“See that guy over there?...” he grinned.

“The old one.”

“Yes. We buried him alive once.”

“You what?”

“We made Haesten do it. We dug him a grave, we buried him, and we made him pretend to rise from the dead!”

Aethelflaed’s eyes grew wide. “What, why?!”

“To tell Uhthred that he was destined to be King of Mercia!”

Aethelflaed spat ale out of her nose, and Erik patted her back. 

“I… have no word!” she said.

“Uhthred didn’t believe him though!” Erik added with a smirk. 

“You don’t know that!!” Sigefrid pushed back. 

“I don’t think he did,” Aethelflaed confirmed. “He told my father about your offer…”

“Uhthred’s no fun!!” Sigefrid claimed, loudly. “You’re fun,” he added, more softly, and he placed his large paw on Aethelflaed’s hand. 

Erik cleared his throat, patted Sigefrid on the back and signalled with his head that they should move things upstairs. Without even looking at each other, Sigefrid grabbed a jug of ale and Erik grabbed the cups. Aethelflaed followed the brothers up the hall’s main stairs, her head spinning a little. 

Sigefrid opened the door, and he shook his head at the plump servant awaiting him on the large bed. 

“Not tonight, Eadith. Go get some rest for tomorrow!” he winked, and the woman gave Aethelflaed a puzzled look on her way out.

Aethelflaed blushed, but she and Erik burst out laughing after they'd closed the double door.

“Bolt it!” Sigefrid instructed them. “That way we won’t be disturbed.”

“Lots of visitors in your chambers, Lord Sigefrid?” Aethelflaed teased.

“It is the Viking way!!” he cheered.

“My brother is a whore,” Erik teased him. 

“Nonsense. I give it for free!”

Erik gave Aethelflaed a tender look. “Lady, is this still what you wish?”

She stepped forward to cup his face with both her hands and kissed him, deeply. Her heart melted at the generosity of her lover. She could not possibly choose a better man. “Yes, lord. And… thank you!” 

Erik smiled, grabbed her shoulders, and pivoted her toward his brother, who was sipping ale while gazing at her intensely. “We have a guest tonight,” he whispered in her ear.

Aethelflaed felt a rush of adrenaline. Sigefrid locked eyes with her, took a step forward, and offered her a sip from his cup, which she drank slowly. The tension was delightful.

Sigefrid put the cup down, grabbed a handful of her hair, and messed it all up while he kissed her, hard. He moved back to let her catch her breath. Aethelflaed was thrilled. Sigefrid kissed her again, longer, then he grabbed her tiny waste and threw them both on top of the large bed. 

Aethelflaed gasped. Before she could move, Sigefrid was everywhere. His mouth on her neck, his teeth on her ear, his good hand up her thigh, his fingers sliding between her legs, and she let him submerge her like a powerful wave. 

He pushed her skirts up, revealing her nakedness, ripped his breeches open and let out his erect cock, then he paused, looked Aethelflaed in the eye and raised an eyebrow, as if asking a question. She nodded, her mouth slightly open. Aethelflaed tiltled her head backward and let out a scream as he buried himself into her, all the way in, her pleasure instantaneous. She felt wave after wave of pleasure crashing onto her as Sigefrid rode her vigorously for several minutes, grunting while she moaned, until she came, loudly. 

Erik tapped his brother on the shoulder. “Easy, brother. We have all night!” He was standing, still completely dressed. Good, patient Erik. 

Sigefrid stood up, giving Aethelflaed the chance to find her bearings. She lied back on the bed and let out a deep, satisfied sigh.

Erik sat next to her. He pulled her scrunched up dress over her head, gently, to undress her completely. She lied, naked, while he caressed her breasts, kissing her nipples. God, she loved that man, she though, enjoying messing up his hair.

Aethelflaed helped Erik remove his tunic, then his undershirt and she let her hands race around his torso. Erik lowered himself and placed his tong between her thighs, which made her whimper. After several well positioned strokes, he got up, interrupting her pleasure for a sip of ale. 

Sigefrid pointed at his brother’s naked shoulder. “That’s healing nicely!” Turning to Aethelflaed, he added, “Frisian bandits. They ambushed him while he was pissing in a bush…”

“Not true!” Erik laughed. He corrected, “I was tying my horse…” 

Aethelflaed smiled, then looked at Sigefrid, filled with curiosity. “Could I see your scars?”

“I don’t know, could you?!” he laughed. “They might blind you with their savagery…” He slapped Erik’s back, “they’re no pissing scars.”

Erik face palmed, shaking his head. He helped his brother out of his leather armor and shirt, which Sigefrid would have struggled to remove with just one good hand. Aethelflaed liked was she saw. Two strong warriors, skin glowing in the torches’ light, with rock hard abs, broad shoulders, firm biceps, and a collection of scars to fill up a whole story book. 

Aethelflaed walked up to them, took a big sip of ale, and looked at one brother, then the other, mischievously. “Would you two kiss each other?” she proposed.

“Iiieeew…” they answered, in unison. 

“We’re siblings,” Erik frowned. 

“Yeah, that’s messed up,” Sigefrid agreed, shaking his head.

“Then I’ll protect you both, I’ll stay in the middle”, she laughed.

Sigefrid looked at Erik and offered, “do you wish to take the back door, brother?”

Erik shook his head. “She doesn’t like it up the arse, Sigefrid.”

He laughed. “Ahh! Then you’re doing it wrong!”

“Not tonight, lord Sigefrid,” Aethelflad said.

“As the lady wishes!”

Sigefrid slid his breeches down, revealing his erection. He sat on the edge of the bed, kicked the breeches off, and pulled Aethelflaed by the hand toward him. He pressed down on her shoulder and guided her head toward his cock. She kneeled, looked him in the eye, and took him in her mouth. He groaned in his deep low voice, and she liked the sound of it. She puckered her lips and let them slide up and down on Sigefrid’s cock while he squeezed his fingers into her hair.

Erik kicked off his breeches too. Aethelflaed felt him kneel behind her, caressing her back, kissing it gently. She felt the warmth of his torso against her back as he caressed her breasts and then slid a hand between her legs. He titled her hips upward as she kneeled, Sigefrid still in her mouth, and she felt Erik position his cock between her legs. 

“May I?” he asked, and she nodded, mouth full. Erik slid inside her, slow and steady, until he was fully in. He rode her with increasing strength and speed while caressing her between the legs.

Aethelflaed felt very full, and very pleased, and she pleasured Sigefrid with increasing ardor until he filled up the room with growly moans and exploded inside her mouth. She swallowed him down, and he kissed the top of her head, gently. 

Erik slowed down so she could drink a sip from the cup of ale that Sigefrid handed to her. Then Erik pulled Aethelflaed onto her feet, still inside her, and he pivoted them both so that she faced Sigefrid, who kneeled in front of Aethelflaed, lifted her leg onto his shoulder with his good hand, and put his lips on her clit. He sucked and licked her while Erik held her steadily in his strong arms, taking her from behind, whispering sweet dirty things into her ear. 

Very quickly, the brothers overpowered her and she came, but they did not stop, not until she came again and begged for mercy. 

The three of them lied on the large bed, Aethelflaed in the middle, and suddenly she thought of Aethelred and his whiny voice and his stupid tiny cock and she laughed, almost maniacally, and Erik held and kissed her, and she felt full of love. 

“So”, Sigefrid asked her casually, “who’s bigger?”

“I’m sorry?”

Erik sighed. “Who has the biggest… cock.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, Erik does!” Aethelflaed cheered. 

“Truly!!” Sigefrid laughed. “They grow up so fast!”

Erik smirked. “You’re just not a very good man, you know that?”

Aethelflaed turned to Sigefrid, drawn to chaos like a moth to a flame, and she whispered loudly, "I'll let you hump my arse if you make out with Erik!"

Before Sigefrid could react, Erik rolled off the bed onto his feet and threw his hands up. "I'm out! You two have at it."

And Aethelflaed pulled him back to her, laughing, covering him with kisses and apologies, for he truly was a most excellent man and she loved him dearly.


End file.
